What do i get in return?
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: "What do i get in return?" America smirked. Loosely based off Episode 2 of Hetalia the World Twinkle. Warning: Blowjob, smut, Pairing: USUK


**Title:** What do I get in return?

 **Summary:** _England and America are in Africa but England gets tired of his rations so America offers to share his. With a price of course. Loosely based of Hetalia Season 6 episode 2._

 **Warning:** Blowjob, smut

 **Pairing:** USUK

America sighed softly lounging under the canopy, the African heat was murder but he wasn't suffering as bad as England who already had a sunburnt neck, he smirked watching him chew on his military rations. England nommed on his oatmeal biscuits and sighed softly, America tilted his head an idea forming. "Ugh I'm getting sick of eating oatmeal and biscuits every day." England muttered.

"Hey, England would you like to try some of this?" America asked holding out a package.

"Ah! Is it really okay?" England's eyes shone with delight.

"Of course dude!" America laughed.

England clasped his hand around the food happily "Thank you!" he tried to tug it free but America's hand was still holding onto it.

"So what will you do for me in return?" America smirked.

"Th-then I don't want it you idiot!" England yelped his cheeks going red.

America tugged on the food so his face was close to England's "Sooo, why don't you let go of it then?"

England gulped and hurriedly turned his head "You're an idiot!"

America used his other hand to cup his chin "Let go if I don't get anything back."

England pouted and let go, he pushed the American back in the chair and crawled between his legs "You're such a prick." He muttered before pulling down America's zipper.

"Wh-whoa, what?!" America blushed slightly "I-Iggy I just mean-ah!"

England pulled him free and started to lick him lightly, America hissed in pleasure feeling himself slowly rise, he cried out throwing his head back as England took his now hard member into his mouth. He had never felt so good, jerking it alone couldn't compare to feeling this. He panted and opened his eyes to look at England; England's eyes were open and gazing into his own as he took him in as deep as possible. America felt a small shiver go through him as their eyes made contact. England popped off a little to lick the tip, America hissed lightly "En-England." He gasped.

England made a small moany noise as he took him back in his mouth; he closed his eyes and took America down all the way to the hilt. America groaned loudly, if he kept this up he would come pretty soon. "C-coming." He muttered.

England popped off and smirked "You're such a child." He slowly stroked him "No stamina at all~ you disappoint me."

America growled lightly and leapt on England to pin him to the floor "I disappoint you huh?" he kissed him deeply making England gasp in surprise. England moaned as America's hands tore off his clothes in rapid succession. England whimpered softly and sank his fingers into the dirt underneath them. America licked England's pink buds lightly and smirked at the noise he made.

"A-America! I-I'm sorry I teased you!" England whimpered.

America smirked "Too late, it's been done." He sucked on his fingers and pushed two of them inside him.

England arched his back moaning loudly "Y-you're such a greedy boy. O-one piece of food means you get all this?"

America smirked "I've always been greedy for you." He moved his fingers in and out of him loving his noises. England bit his lip and whimpered he covered his eyes with his arm feeling embarrassed by America's gaze. America used his free hand to grab England's wrist "Hey…don't cover your eyes." He pulled his arm down "Come on England, I like seeing your face."

England blushed deeply "I-idiot! I-I'm too old for this."

America laughed "Yeah right. This seems to disagree." He grabbed his member making him moan loudly. He stroked him slowly and searched around for his sweet spot. He knew he found it when England arched up and moaned loudly.

England panted heavily "P-please…just…just do it."

America removed his fingers and grinned "Now who's greedy?"

England whimpered as America removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself inside. England moaned and clung to his blue coat "A-Alfred you'll pass out unless you take these off."

America smirked and yanked off his coat and shirt. England blushed deeply and slid his hands all over America's chest, he whimpered at the muscles under his fingers. America grinned wider "You just wanted to stare at my body." He kissed his neck lightly "And your body is slimmer than mine." He grinned "A lot slimmer."

England blushed deeply and pulled him down closer "Shut up and fuck me."

America grinned and started moving deeper and faster inside him, England moaned and wound his arms around him, America kissed his neck again and nipped lightly "You're so hot."

England whimpered and went red "Sh-shut up."

America smirked and pulled out "Hold on~" he flipped England onto his hands and knees and pushed in deeply. England cried out gripping the ground.

"A-America! America!" he cried out with every thrust.

America moved his hips faster gripping onto the Britain's hips "Damn you're hot." He murmured grinding into his sweet spot.

England arched and let off a small scream at the sheer pleasure "Oh! A-America!"

America smirked and kept it going; he loved the sound of England's noises so much more than he thought he would. He leaned over and grabbed his member; England moaned louder his face going red. America nipped his shoulder and stroked him feeling his body tense up "Close?"

England nodded "I-I ca-can't! I can't!" he cried out loudly "I-I'm coming! Americaaaa!"

America groaned feeling him tighten up; he came heavily filling him up.

England flopped to the floor a small smile on his lips; America pulled out and lay down on the floor next to him "Hey…Iggy?"

England lifted his head to look at him "Yes?"

"You can use whatever food rations you want from me after a good fuck like that." He grinned.

England blushed "I-idiot!"

"Toot!"

America blinked "Did you just toot?"

England raised an eyebrow "Why would I toot?" he sat up and looked around to see Italy on his hands and knees under a tree with a cartoon trunk and ears.

"Toot! I'm an elephant!"

England scowled and yanked on his shorts "That trick didn't work the first time you moron! Why would it work the second time?!" he snapped.

Italy clambered to his feet and ran off shouting for Germany. England ran after him yelling insults. America just shook his head and laughed "He's so cute."

England staggered back and flopped to the floor "My arse hurts too much to chase the bloody wanker down."

America laughed again "Here you go." He gave him the food "You earned it."

England gazed at him "Thank you~" he took a bite and whined "It's much better than I thought!"

America chuckled lightly "Eat up." He drank from his flask. "Hey…Iggy."

"Hm?" England looked up.

America smiled softly "I love you."

England spluttered "D-don't say such rubbish! I-it was a onetime thing that's all!"

America laughed "Sure. But I promise you, I _will_ get you to go out with me and say you love me."

"Keep dreaming." England mumbled, but as he turned away he smiled a shy happy smile. _'I love you too.'_ he returned silently.

 **~The end~**


End file.
